69
The number 69 is an innuendo of the 69 sex position, which is a recurring gag throughout the GTA series. This page lists some of its appearances in their respective games, GTA London 1969 was the first GTA game that has the 69 Easter egg. Description ''Grand Theft Auto: London 1969'' *The game Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 (although this may be coincidental ''Grand Theft Auto: 2'' *The radio station known as "Head Radio" states in a radio promo that the station broadcasts in the frequency range of "69 - 89 FM". (possibly unintentional) ''Grand Theft Auto: III'' *The play "69th Street" advertised around Liberty City. *The registration number of the Dodo is "Y-ME369." This number can be found on its fuselage. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' * The Marquis has "Marquis 69" written on the rear of the boat. *Some Bloodring Bangers have the number 69 on them amongst other logos. *The phone number for Sunnyside Taxis is 555-9669-555-9669 Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Area 69 military base in Bone County. *There are a total of 69 pictures of UFOs inside the Lil' Probe Inn. *Classic Rides, a magazine in CJ's safe houses, says "69 custom bikes and more!" *Another magazine in CJ's safe houses, Thrust, says "69 ways to reach your driving climax!" *The San Fierro 69ers American Football team, also a reference to the San Francisco 49ers. *San Fierro's Big Pointy Building's address is 69 Hasselhoff Street. *One of the hotels in Los Flores is named The 69 Golden Palms. *Burger Shot menus claim that "everything is 99 cents!" when in reality, the prices shown are 69 cents. *69 is on the side of the aircraft carrier in Easter Basin Naval Station in San Fierro. *Pier 69 in San Fierro, a reference to Pier 39 in San Francisco. *FleischBerg's slogan in GTA San Andreas: "Making Life Mean something Since 1869." *Also near FleischBerg's factory, there are containers with "69" written on them. *This may not be intentional, but the highest failing grade in any school is 69%. *The aircraft carrier in the Easter Basin Naval Station is called LHD-069. *Ideal Living, a magazine in CJ's safehouses, has 369 ideas for your home. *Runways at all airports in the game are numbered 69. *The Hi K69 abandoned radio station in Fort Carson contains the number 69 in its name. *A Motel is named "69" in Flint County. * In the casino, the slot machine has the number 69 on it. * A factory south of Blueberry Acres has "Founded 1869" on it. * There's an apartment with the number '69' on it, at Creek, Las Venturas. * On the Gas Stations, the price of 'Regular Unloaded' is 26.9. * At the entrance of Fort Carson, you can find a sign that says 'Welcome to Fort Carson Est. Pop. 369;. * There's a T-shirt which you can buy from ProLaps, the T-shirt is called '69ers T-shirt'. * The NRG-500 has the number '46' on it and a few containers from Blueberry have the number '23' on them. Adding 23 to 46, equals 69. * Adam First calls into Area 53 on WCTR to report seeing a group of Domestobots in the middle of the desert while hang gliding. Later on, Area 53 receives a caller going by the name of 6323'69'439, a Domestobot programmed for evil (As said by the radio's host. Although the caller right before said a man in the desert was performing weird "rituals" to the Domestobots, so the evil response would be for defence). ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *69 Cents are used as prices and the name of a chain of discount stores. The songs on Head Radio and Lips 106 also cost 69 cents on iTunes. *A mission in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories is called Crazy '69'. *Officer '69', the generic police officer and a current multiplayer character. ''Grand Theft Auto IV & Episodes From Liberty City'' *The Fire Trucks have the numbers 69 written on the side of them. *The 69th Street Diner. Similar-looking "60 Diner" restaurants are also seen around the city. *There is a brand of Cuban cigars called 69 Brand. *On the side of buses in Liberty City. *The achievement and trophy Get Good Wood (which is also a sexual reference itself) in The Lost and Damned is earned by whacking 69 bikers off their bikes with a bat during Races in The Lost and Damned. *If you look closely at LCPD officers in GTA IV, you can see the number on their collar is 69. *The strippers have $69 bills strapped to their body. *During his TV skit at Split Sides, Katt Williams mentions Liberty City's high gas prices, humorously stating that gas costs $69 a gallon. *Many of the parking stack in Liberty City has a sign that reads: '$8.69 per 1/2 hour' (one example can be seen in the parking lot in front of Lucky Winkles). *On the Rockstar Games Social Club, there is a millionaire club for GTA IV and all the dollar bills have 69 printed on them. *The Pump Shotgun in GTA IV has etching on the gun reading "Model no. 69." *The car that Niko drives in the starting credits has the number 669 on it. *Hinterland's slogan in GTA IV: "Doing it hard since 1869." *If you take a helitour, Rob the pilot will sometimes talk about 69 murders committed in Middle Park in the previous year. *In The Lost & Damned, Malc has 69 patched on his jacket. *Strippers in Strip Clubs have dollar bills worth $69. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * In GTA V, the golf club's 8th hole is 169 yards. *The number 69 is scrawled as graffiti various times on the back of the Vinewood Sign. *In one of the pre-release trailers, there's a car with 69 on its registration number. *During the mission Blitz Play, the number plate on the Securicar has a 69 on it. *GTA V has a total of 69 main story missions, though this may just be a coincidence. *The Hands On Car Wash phone number is 555-0169-55-0169. *One of the Snapmatic picture borders has text that reads 0069. *Certain vehicle's license plates or body spray has "69" hidden in them. *On Michael's personal vehicle (after Jimmy returns it to him), on all four of the wheels, there are dollar signs. But if the wheels are turned to a horizontal degree, it appears that the dollar signs are actually a very well, cleverly hidden illusion showing 69. *On Devin Weston's website "bedevinweston.com" there is a quote written by Devin "6 black belts, 9 inches." *The Cargobob that is used by Trevor in Monkey Business has the registration number that reads "N-LS69." *There is a clothing store on Portola Drive in Los Santos called Sessanta Nove. Sessanta Nove means "69" in Italian. *The Police Bike's identification number on the front fender reads "69269." *Franklin Clinton can have 69 shoes in total. (This may be coincidental.) *In the Beta, Route 68 was going to be called 'Route 69.' *Franklin can buy a jacket at Suburban that has a 69 on it. *During Exercising Demons, Mary-Ann starts counting down from 69 and refers to the triathlon as a three-way. *Allegedly, the secret code to open the Underwater Hatch is by circling it 6 times clockwise, then 9 times counter wise. *The most photos that can be uploaded to Rockstar Social Club via SnapMatic is 96, which is 69 backwards. This may be a coincidence. *On Bobcat Security signs, it says "Since 1969". Video See Also *Adult Humor Navigation Category:Easter Eggs Category:Easter Eggs in GTA III Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Vice City Category:Easter Eggs in GTA San Andreas Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Easter Eggs in GTA IV Category:Easter Eggs in GTA V Category:Easter Egg Locations Category:Signs